ONE LAST CHANCE
by SKANDROSITA
Summary: El capitan america asume una responsabilidad algo engañosa... Entrenar a su escuadron con agentes especiales, cada uno con su papel en el equipo, cada uno con secretos y personalidades diferentes ¿Podra acoplarse a la nueva era? .OC.
1. Chapter 1

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de CAPITAN AMERICAY THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

— "Sentirse fuera de lugar" son palabras pretenciosas cuando se habla de llegar a una fiesta con el mismo vestido que la anfitriona o cuando eres el único en llegar sin regalo en la reunión familiar de la abuela, seamos sinceros, siempre creemos estar en una situación difícil. —La teniente Hill le explicaba Fury mientras veían entrenar a Steve en el gimnasio.

—¿Desde cuando sientes empatía? —Pregunto con interés el jefe de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Maria volteo para confrontar de forma amistosa —Estar fuera de su época, podría agotarlo emocionalmente y tenerlo encerrado seria injusto para quien nos ayudo a salvar Manhattan ¿no lo Cree?

Por un momento Fury recapacito —Lo pondremos a tejer unos guantes para los guardias —Respondió con sarcasmo, haciendo que la teniente sonriera de lado, casi mostrando un "planeas algo" en el rostro, girando la vista para seguir viendo el entrenamiento del hombre en cuestión.

Al dia siguiente Fury mando a llamar a Steve a su oficina —Se que estos meses han sido difíciles para ti.

Rogers cerro la puerta y dijo cortésmente al entrar —Todo mundo regreso a su vida, Natasha y Clint volvieron a hacer el trabajo sucio, Bruce está lejos por tanto stress y lo entiendo, Stark esta en la torre disfrutando de su vida llena de espectáculo siendo el centro de atención y yo…—Mostraba cierta frustración en su postura—Soy un soldado después de todo.

—Es lo que quería escuchar ¿Te gustaría capacitar a tu escuadrón? —Mostro unos folders con los datos de los agentes.

Steve dudo antes de tomar los informes —No me necesitan, si ya los ficho es por que son buenos.

—Necesitamos a mas gente como Coulson, me gustaría que vieras si no de confiar —La memoria del agente perdido hacia que la mayoría de la gente de S.H.I.E.L.D. aceptara cosas sin pensarlas.

—No quiero que us vidas sean mi responsabilidad.

—Saben cuidarse solos.

Tres días después, en las instalaciones nuevas el salón estaba preparado y Steve estaba al frente esperando que sus nuevos compañeros se presentaran.

—Agente Oska Hyun, Espero luchar a su lado —Hizo un saludo de forma nipona, el hombre tenia rasgos asiáticos y mostraba una postura formal y demandante.

Steve tomo muy en serio esas palabras, camino un poco para quedar frente el agente nuevo y mostro una sonrisa ligera —Espero no tener que luchar y si lo hacemos que sea solo por la seguridad de todos —Respondió mientras hacia una reverencia.

—Terry Currington, especialista en armas —El hombre parecía hijo prodigo de los estados unidos americanos, alto, rubio, ojos azules, sonrisa perfecta, pero actitud petulante.

—Hijo, no me gusta la gente altanera.

—Jaren Tranceu, especialista en… —Volteo a ver a sus compañeros que le hacían señas con las manos, para que no diera explicaciones —Yo… los guiare en las misiones.

—_Perfecto, quisiera uno de esos teléfonos para saber donde están cuando salimos —Trato de bromear con la mujer.

—Yo soy la tercera generación en mi familia que somos médicos militares y me llamo Darren Gontier, asi que su pierden un dedo yo se los repongo —Sus ajos color gris acero le daban una imagen misteriosa.

—¿Son todos? Fury me dijo que seriamos un grupo de seis —La puerta se abrió con fuerza dejando a la vista la figura de una mujer.

Steve no estaba muy alegre por la interrupción —Llega con mucha impuntualidad, esto se basa en trabajo en equipo.

—¿Equipo? si ganaron los Red Sox —Dio unos pasos y se notaba lo ebria que estaba —¿Quién de ustedes es el capi paleta? —Se le dificultaba hablar.

Steve alzo una ceja, respirando profundamente por el apodo que Tony le habia puesto —Yo soy el capitán América ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Sharon Dixon, mi nombre no es el verdadero, asi que shhhhhhhhhh —Siguió caminando, pero tropezó con sus botas casi cayendo en varias ocasiones —No muevan el piso.

Jaren pregunto —¿Esta bien? —Cuando vio vomitar a la joven, era la imagen típica de un borracho decadente.

Darren se acercó un poco y con su lámpara alumbro a la joven —Esta muy tomada, sus pupilas están dilatadas —Tomo su muñeca checando su puso —Su sangre esta siendo bombeada con mucha frecuencia.

—Me dejaste ciega —Intento soltarse, pero el medico la tomo en brazos —Tenemos que bajar su presión.

Steve entro al área de regaderas y lleno una tina con agua fría —Es una orden —Dijo con seguridad al ver el rostro del médico algo intrigado. —Estuve congelado durante décadas, se como alentar el pulso.

Darren metió a la joven sin titubear a la tina, ella entro con brusquedad caso ahogándose, sentándose enseguida maldiciendo a los dos hombres presentes, temblando del frio —Esperemos un rato, para ver como reacciona —Dijo Esteve al ver que Sharon discutía como una persona normal.

Mientras fuera Oska tenia varias preguntas —Jaren, ¿puede investigar sobre ella? Dijo que Sharon no era su nombre real.

La joven ermitala tomo esas palabras como un reto —Dame una computadora e internet y sabras incluso cuantas mascotas tenia su tatarabuelo.

Habian pasado como dos horas y ella estaba mas tranquila, su respiración era normal, su temperatura igual y se veía mas cebntrada —Regresare en unos minutos mas, le dire al resto del grupo que tomes un descanso y que mañana empezara el entrenamiento —Rogers siempre estuvo al pendiente de su subordinada monitoreando junto el doctor su estado, pero le molestaba su forma de ser tan de la nueva era.

Quince minutos después, ella tenía el brazo recargado en la bañera, sosteniendo su cabeza, intentando aclarar sus ideas, mas allá de las molestias de la resaca tenia cruda moral (¿No hay duda por esa palabra?), estaba a punto de llorar, saco su otra mano del agua y refresco su rostro tratando de quitar esa expresión desenfocada, acomodo su cabello hacia atrás, mostrando el color de sus ojos, azules —Pudiste haber entibiado el agua, podría apuñalar a alguien con mis pezones —Parecía haber entrado en sí.

El hombre sonrio —Lo siento, estabas a punto de tener una congestión alcohólica—Dijo el doctor Darren, que estaba sentado en una banca de metal en las regaderas de la instalación. —Disculpa la incomodidad, pero como parte de una unidad debes estar acostumbrada a estas dificultades.

Ella sonrió descaradamente —¿Cuántos agentes en entrenamiento llegan a su primer encuentro en este estado? —Dijo burlándose de sí misma..

—Solo uno muy imprudente —Entendió la pregunta de la chica —Pero, tu no tienes ningún entrenamiento militar ¿no es asi? —Intento juntar las piezas faltantes «Oska es el experto en combare cuerpo a cuerpo prácticamente es un ninja, Jaren es especialista en tecnología y rastreo, cosa que es mejor no tratar de explicar a Steve, Terry podría bombardear la India el solo y salir comiendo una hamburguesa y yo soy quien los protege»

Ella estaba molesta por el modo en que Darren la veía, seguramente no la entendería. —Exacto, solo intentaba llevar una vida normal sin llamar la atención, tratar de conservar algunos amigos…

Entro el capitán América sin el uniforme azul y rojo, tenia una actitud fría. —Es una falta de respeto lo que hizo hace unas horas ¿Cuál es su excusa? —Cuestiono con autoridad.

—Mi mejor amiga se comprometió con su novio y festejábamos eso —Parecía estar a la defensiva — Y sinceramente se me pasaron un poco las copas, tenia planeado llegar a mi casa, dormir con el maquillaje puesto, sin ponerme ropa para dormir, despertar y comer algo dulce con una aspirina, pero eso solo fue una suposición, puesto que sus agentes entraron a mi casa a esperarme y traerme sin explicación alguna.

—Sabias para que fuiste llamada y aceptaste —Steve no mostraba compasión por al quien que tenia poco control de su comportamiento.

Ella se levanto, escurriendo y con las ropas transparentes —Lo se, pero no sabia que eran tan invasivos, ¿ahora ya no tengo vida?

Rogers trato de no ver a su subordinada que mostraba algo mas que su mal carácter —¿Podrías taparte? Y asi platicar mas tranquilos—Hablo ruborizado.

—¿Por qué cambias tu actitud? —Estaba molesta por el trato diferente al ser mujer —Se llaman senos y tu tienes mas que yo.

Darren estaba impresionado con la escena tan bizarra que presenciaba, pero fueron interrumpidos por Oska y Terry, el ultimo dijo sin ninguna clase de tapujo —Santos melones, ya sabemos para que estas aquí.

Steve estaba petrificado —No es correcto entrar sin tocar.

—¿Saben por que S.H.I.E.L.D. me quiere en su equipo? —Pregunto Sharon, con las manos en la cintura.

—Para quitarnos el stress —Terry se quito el sombrero vaquero escaneando a la joven, con deseos distintos al compañerismo.

Darren vio al achica caminar descalza, el mismo le quito las botas de combate minutos antes, estiro la mano dándole unas toallas ella enrollo su cabello —Soy especialista en explosivos, lo que les falta para completar mlas misiones en lugares difíciles —Se acerco al rubio y le dijo al oído —Con un caja de cerillos y una carga de pólvora, podría explotar esa pequeña bengala que tienes en medio de las piernas. —En un movimiento rápido tomo la granada que llevaba Terry en su costado, hizo la pantalla de quitar el seguro para activarla.

Oska dio tres pasos estratégicos para quedar detrás de la joven apuntando con un cuchillo de cacería —Morirás primero antes de quitar el seguro.

—Calmados somos un equipo, dejemos ente mal entendido para la cena —Intervino Darren tapando a la chica con otra toalla y alejando al asiático —Le diré a Jaren que te muestre la habitación, dormirás con ella.

Cuando ambos pasaron junto a Roger, Sharon dijo frustrada —Que gran capitán eres, juzgando antes de conocer a tus sus subordinados.

* * *

Bien el siguiente capitulo comienza asi :

—Siento mucho, las molestias que ocasione.

—La humildad es un buen comienzo—Dejo de hablar con la joven y tomo esa pose de lider que lo caracterizaba — Esto es para todos, al parecer Fury vio algo bueno en ustedes, pero para mi eso es nada, tendrán que demostrar el triple y no solo hablo de sus habilidades, me refiero específicamente a su valor.

—Se que tu nombre real es Kaia Reedus, dime que paso en la explosión de hace tres años, donde estas involucrada.

_**¿Qué tal les pareció? Todavía no se si habrá romance entre Steve y Sharon, por que el personaje del médico me parece interesante.**_

_**Steve le tiene miedo a las mujeres en general, por eso es medio tímido.**_

_**Dudas, comentarios, criticas son bien recibidas, todo lo tomo en cuenta.**_


	2. No quiero ser olvidado

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de CAPITAN AMERICA Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

Ambos caminaban por el cuartel, acababan de pasar por un gran momento incomodo. —Eres extraña, parece que no te importa nada ni nadie. —Dijo Darren.

Sharon tenia la mirada fija en el suelo, todos sus pensamientos estaban mesclados. —No soy la clase de persona que merece el interés de los demás.

—¿Tenemos un caso mas de rebelde sin causa? —Aun cuestionaba las decisiones de SHIELD al reclutar a una mujer tan inestable, ella no contesto, tenia sus motivos para comportarse de tal manera.

Entraron en una habitación para dos y Jaren estaba ya recostada con su laptop encendida. —Parece que tuviste un dia interesante.

—Bien, te dejo en tu nueva compañera, mi deber termina cuando ustedes empiezan a luchar en gelatina. —Intento bromear un poco.

—Bien, lo correcto es que te agradezca… Buenas noches —Cerro la puerta sin decir mas, al voltear su cuerpo de inmediato se quito la blusa mojada, dejando de lado el pudor, buscando en sus pertenencias acomodadas en la cama gemela a la de Jaren.

«»—¡Wow! No quería conocerte tan a fondo, empecemos con una presentación. —Tanta dalta de pudor le sorprendió momentáneamente —Soy Jaren, fui reclutada para ser parte del equipo, me encargare del reconocimiento y planes de las misiones.

La joven, ni siquiera volteo a ver, seguía cambiando sus ropas. —Como sea, soy Sharon —Dejo suelto su cabello, negro azulado, tenia puesta una camiseta y un pantalón ligero.

—Tu comportamiento me pareció raro, pero la tecnología puede remediar esas pequeñas lagunas en las historias —La joven intelectual cuestiono a su compañera de habitación. _—_Se que tu nombre real es Kaia Reedus,

Sharon sintió un escalofrió al escuchar ese nombre, tantos recuerdo comenzaban a surgir de nuevo, pero no podía seguir huyendo y menos de una organización como en la que estaba. —Bien… te dire, nerd. —Se encontró en aprietos frente a Jaren y todo debido a su gran boca ebria y alcoholizada. —Toma estas palabras como una de las grandes verdades de la vida, las personas cambian por dos cosas que prácticamente son lo mismo: la primera, amor y la segunda por ser idiota, por ser idiota, en mi caso fue ambos. —Se sento en la esquina de la cama viendo a Jaren fijamente a los ojos —Antes no tenia ni la menor idea la diferencia entre TNT y pólvora o la mítica termita no, pero mi novio, omitiré su nombre a pesar de que lo encontraras en la red, me convenció de ser una de la minoría que luchaba por la libertad y que la única forma de hacernos escuchar era a base de explosiones, llamar a atención, causar miedo en las masas.

Jaren se dio cuenta que lo que escuchaba era verdad. — Dime que paso en la explosión de hace tres años, donde tu nombre esta involucrado.

—Comencé a estudiar sobre explosivos, mecanismos sencillos, pirotecnia barata, parecía que lo mantenía interesado en mi, pero solo estaba utilizándome —Recordaba esa parte de su vida como algo doloroso. —Me dio todo lo que necesitaba para construir bombas sencillas, mi conocimiento sobre el tema se expandió, la forma en que las fabricaba cada vez era mas facil, incluso construía mecanismos a base de mercurio.

—Te convertiste en terrorista sin saberlo, suena tonto, solo alguien con tres neuronas caería de forma tan vil.

—Por eso tu eres la que se encarga de guiar al equipo y yo… quien derriba puertas. —Dejo en claro que no era perfecta. —Siempre que le preguntaba si lastimaría a inocentes, el solo decía "Únicamente los haremos recapacitar" para mi era suficiente, confiaba en todos los sentidos, mi vida cambio por completo cuando vi quien era realmente.

Jaren comenzaba a entender. —¿Cuando entraste al programa de protección de testigos?

—Cuando me pidió armar una caja de regalo para un gobernador fraudulento, pero jamás llego la bomba a ese lugar. — Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas —Lo llevo a un orfanato, destruyendo los cuatro pisos de la edificación.

La mejor Hacker no podia unir el rompecabezas.—El informe oficial dice que no hubieron muertos.

—¿Quién crees que trato de desactivar la bomba? —Giro un poco levantando su ropa, mostrando una cicatriz de quemada en su espalda, arriba de la cadera. —Termine declarando en su contra, tarde mucho tiempo en descubri que nadie podía fijarse en mi y menos ahora.

—Lo condenaron a treinta años en la cárcel, fue fácil averiguarlo. —No dejo de escribir en su pequeña laptop.

Sharon oculto su marca.—SHIELD, le intereso mis habilidades, pensaron que era un peligro, mandaron a Natasha a eliminarme, pero me perdono la vida. —Se recostó en la cama. —Me ayudo a cambiar mi nombre, comencé desde cero, como una persona normal, hasta hace dos días que fui llamada para estar en este grupo.

—Puedes estar segura que tus conocimientos serán usados para el bien.

—No quería volver a usarlos. —Se dio la vuelta par dormitar un rato antes de que la alarma sonara, pero jamás concilio el sueño, todo lo que habia construido lo arruino en un record de tiempo, su imagen, su vida, sus secretos… todo.

Eran las cinco de ma la madrugada, hora en la que sono la alarma, para despertar a todos en el cuartel, incluido Steve, quien fue el primero en estar en el lugar de reunión, mostraba una postura firme y seria, usando el uniforme de entrenamiento.

La segunda en llegar fue la mujer que habia causado un gran alboroto un dia anterior—Siento mucho, las molestias que ocasione. —Fueron sus palabras de disculpa.

Steve entendió que no podía ser tan estricto con una generación que no conocía. —La humildad es un buen comienzo —Sigui en su papel de capitán. —Tienes que identificar tus prioridades.

Los demás agentes comenzaron a entrar a la sala de reuniones, tanto Oska, como Jaren tenían cara de desvelados y Terry entro saludando —Buenas madrugadas ¿A que hora se sirve el desayuno?

El ultimo en hacer su aparición fue Darren, que tenia puesto en su uniforme su kit personalizado de primeros auxilios. —¿Alguien amaneció deshidratado? —Refiriéndose a Sharon.

—Creo que es una indirecta para ti —Steve, dejo de hablar con la joven y tomo esa pose de lider que lo caracterizaba — Esto es para todos —Noto que su equipo estaba completo —Al parecer Fury vio algo bueno en ustedes, pero para mi eso es nada, tendrán que demostrar el triple y no solo hablo de sus habilidades, me refiero específicamente a su valor. —Su discurso era motivante. —Si el miedo es algo que todos sentimos, quién es más valiente ¿el que no lo muestra y no lo afronta o el que lo afronta peo si lo muestra? La mayoría de este grupo estamos aquí por una ultima oportunidad de enmendar nuestras vidas. —Nadie podia entender su soledad, mas que el mismo. —¿Quién esta conmigo? —Mostro una sonrisa amigable.

—Todos hicieron un saludo militar.

—Su esfuerzo valdrá la pena…

* * *

**Parece un mal inicio para la protgonista, dejar toda su vida expuesta incluido sus errores.**

**¿Las palabras de Steve, seran aplicadas en su vida? **

**¿Podra encontra un arazon para aferrarse en el mundo moderno?**

**Ahora ya sabemos porque es tan emo Sharon. XD**

**¿Podra confiar de nuevo en las personas?**


	3. Hombres trabajando

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de CAPITAN AMERICAY THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

—Su esfuerzo valdrá la pena, podrán sentirse satisfechos con ustedes mismos. —Dio unos aplausos, el estaba entusiasmado, quería encajar en una sociedad fría y distante. —Bien, lo primero seria ver sus habilidades, por so iremos a un área mas grande. —Se mostraba amable y sencillo.

—¿Quién puede ganarle a Capitán esteroides? —Bromeo Jaren a lado de Sharon.

Oska se inclino un poco, para seguir con el buen humor. —Ten cuidado, oídos musculosos podría estar escuchándonos. —Dijo a un lado de la mujer de cabello negro.

—Síganme. —Ordeno con sutileza, Sharon no tardo un segundo desde que Steve dio la vuelta para calificar su trasero, haciendo una mueca de aprobación al ver que el soldado tenia esa parte de cuerpo muy bien ejercitada.

Darren solto una risilla haciendo que la chica se ruborizara, acababa de ser descubierta. —Que discreta, tienes suerte que el no sepa sobre miradas lascivas. —Guiño el ojos divertido, viendo como las mejillas de la joven cada vez se ponían mas rojas.

—Eres un imbécil. —Con ese comentario demostró que no eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para bromear, ella se adelantó jalando su playera de la espalda, cubriendo esa parte de su cuerpo.

—Pero si es tan antisocial. —Oska seguía habalndo con la mujer de cabello corto y lentes. —Deveria de ser mas alegre, como yo. —alzo la ceja al no comprender a su nuevo equipo. —¿Averiguaste algo sobre ella?

Jaren era inteligente, demandante y discreta. —No confía nadie, esta sola en este lugar y tiene un pasado tormentoso. —Fue a la conclusión que ella llego.

—Como todos aquí ¿Verdad? —Volteo a ver a Terry.

—Pense que ir a la guerra salvaría a mi país, pero solo ensucie mis manos de sangre inocente, que mas puedo decir, los secretos deben de estar guardados, pero nuestra amiga tecnológica no se le escapa nada.

Darren trato de amenizar el ambiente. —Somos un equipo, con o sin el capitán america debemos ser capaces de encontrar algo que nos una y si es una vid difícil, ya vamos de gane.

—Todos en este lugar estamos desesperados por conectarnos con alguien, que no nos defrauden, una nueva familia. —Terry hablo en un tono dolido. —Se supone que el ejercito es una gran familia feliz, pero ellos luchan por su beneficio.

—Este es el salón de entrenamiento. —Señalo Steve la puerta mas grande del recinto y al abrila estaba acondicionada con varias áreas aclimatadas como el exterior. —Se que cada uno tiene una habilidad que yo caresco en la mayoría de las ocasiones. —Queria mostrase humilde, pero era el Capitan America, ya no podia ser mas genial. —Desde la tecnología a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ustedes ahora son parte de un escuadrón, al terminar esta sencilla prueba les dare su lugar correspondiente. —Subieron a la planta alta y esperaron mas indicaciones. —Les proporcionare un kit sencillo a los que necesitan herramientas especificas, asi que… veamos…

—Mucha tecnología para el. —Bromeo Terry haciendo reir a Jaren, ya que Steve solo estaba leyendo unas tarjetas.

—Sharon, Jaren y Terry, tomen su maleta, ya tiene cosas básicas para su especialidad, tienen cinco minutos para armar lo necesario para el examen.

Los tres se acercaron dudosos de lo que se encontrarían. —¿Granadas y dinamita? —Pregunto Sharon decepcionada, viendo el interior de su equipaje lleno de herramientas precarias. —¿Dónde están las metralletas de plasma cósmico?

—Primero lo básico. —Contesto el agente Rogers. —Vendran otros agentes a ayudarnos, asi que por favor, Oska, pasa al frente.

—Hora de rockear. —El hombre de rasgos asiáticos se quito la playera, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo atlético que poseía, bajo las escaleras y espero. —Sera mejor que no esperen que dure mucho. —Fanfarroneaba con su personalidad.

—Pueden entrar. —Steve estaba entusiasmado con la idea de poder transmitir algo de sus conocimientos a las nuevas generaciones. —Oska, el dia de hoy intentaras pasar la pista de obstáculos y no lastimaras a nadie.

«Puta madre.» Se arrepintió de ser el primero, comenzó a estirar sus brazos y piernas, vio entrar a veinte y cinco soldados que formaron una fila. —Haga la cuenta regresiva. —Estaba algo nervioso, no sabia que harian los agentes.

—El informe dice que eras un asesino a sueldo, será algo fácil para un mercenario como tu atacar a quien sea, espero controles tu instinto. —Steve estaba en ese lugar diciendo los secretos que Jaren ya sabia, todos comenzaron a sentirse acorralados por el soldado. —Ahora. —El rsto del quipo volteo enseguida.

Comenzo la carrera pasando por las típicas llantas de carro en el suelo, pero fue acorralado por tres agentes que intentaron tomarlo por la espalda, el reacciono alzando una de los neumaticos y lanzando de uno en uno a sus tacantes, siguió y fue directo a la plataforma donde tenia que escalar, pero antes de que llegara, encontró a diez agentes con espadas de kendo. —Soy de , no de Japon. —Se burlo un poco del cliché, antes de que fuera atacado y esos golpes comenzaban a irritarlo, arrebato uno de los artefactos y con el mismo fue desarmando a los agentes, al subir la plataforma en la cima encontró a cinco agentes mas esperándolo.

—No puedes lastimarlos, no debes dejarlos caer. —Indico Steve.

«Jodete Rogers.»Sonrio quitado de la pena, mientras era atacado por dos agentes. «Piensa algo, vas a perder tu lugar en este maldito escuadron.» Volteo a ver y encontró la soga para bajar. «!Eso es!» Giro con cuidado en el piso y also la cuerda. —¿Quién es el siguiente? —Advirtió, y un hombre obedeció, siendo enredado, uno tras otro igual, dejando a los cinco agentes amordazados en la cima, salto tres metros sin problema, siete hombres lo esperaban con pistolas con balas de salva, dispararon en un solo ataque, pero el comenzó a correr en zigzag, una de las municiones de mentira le dio en el costado, lastimándolo superficialmente, haciendo que se parara en seco.

Steve observaba con detenimiento, podía notar como el enojo aumentaba en su dicipulo, vio como dejaba de lado su carrera y regresaba con sus agresores. — Estas a unos metros de conseguir la victoria. —Fue su consejo.

«Me importa una mierda.» Nego con la cabeza y golpeo con el arma al primer agente, en un hábil movimiento ya estaba frente a otro apuntándole a la frente.

—¿Cuál es la palabra secreta? —Pregunto divertido.

—Lo va a noquear. —aseguro Sharon, armando una especie de detonador.

—Por su bien espero que no. —Contesto Rogers, viendo la poca fe que tenia la joven en las personas.

—¿En la cara no? —Respondio dudoso el agente.

—Exacto. —Bajo el rama y giro el cuerpo del joven disparándole en el trasero y asi fue a los otros seis, prefirió tomar su tiempo y dejar a todos adoloridos, paso por debjo de un túnel y llego a la meta.

Aplaudió el capitán del escuadrón. —Eres el primero en pasar satisfactoriamente y a decir verdad, no crei que fueras capas, me sorprende el control que tienes. —Sorprendio a todos con sus palabras. —Estarás al frente de las misiones soldado.

—Es algo estúpido dejar con vida a los atacantes. —Comento Jaren desde la butaca donde armaba un precario comunicador.

—¿Lo es cuando tus compañeros te traicionan y no quieres quitarles la vida? —Hizo una pregunta retorica Steve. —El siguiente es Terry, el tiempo termino soldados, dejen sus herramientas.

El agente rubio bajo las escaleras para encontrarse a la mitad del camino a Oska. —Fue genial lo que hiciste, me recordaste a Jackie Chan.

—Rogers es un jodido demente, no esperes que sea fácil para ti. —Contesto oprimiendo sus costillas, tenia golpes marcados en todo su torso.

Al llegar el joven a su lugar, abrió su maleta. «¿Qué demonios?» Le sorprendio lo que encontró en su interior. —Es un error, solo tengo una porra.

— El informe dice que eres un "one man army" sabras como salir de un problema tan sencillo. —Steve explico siendo algo rudo como capitán.

* * *

**¿Quien no pasara la prueba?**

**¿Que clase de examen le espera a Terry y a los otros?**

**¿Que tal les parece la actitud de Steve?**

**¿Podra llevar por el buen camino a su equipo?**

_**En el futuro esto pasara:**_

_**Steve ordeno despues de meditar. —Tendrán un compañero de entrenamiento, Sharon hara equipo con Oska, tiene que mejorar su fuerza y habilidad física, por el momento es un eslabón debil.**_

_**Les adelanto que Tony aparecera como un objeto de prueba y que haran un viaje al desierto ;)**_

**Dudas, comentarios... ya saben que en mi perfil, son libres de expresarse.**

**Disculpen que tardara tanto en publicar, pero no tenia inspiracion con referencia a esta historia, ahora que medite hare lo posible para que tenga un buen ritmo, gracias por prestar algo de su tiempo.**


End file.
